lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DEmersonJMFM
Template Help Hello, I'm turning to you with this because you have been such a wizard with Wikia nuts and bolts. I'm editing photos in a way that make them more findable when you search for the subject and in the process made a mistake. I changed the name of a photo file from a bunch of numbers to who/what was the image. But I didn't realize that it was going to delete it from the Main Page because it had been added as a . So I searched high and low for how to create and add a "Featured Character" in brackets and can't find anything in the Help pages about it. Do you know where I can find instructions on using and how to add the image its about? I've gone through the history for it and tried to Undo my mistake, but it doesn't seem to take effect. Thank you! :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :As Emily Litella would say: "Never mind!" :The answer hit me in the middle of the night. The answer was not in the Featured Character whatever-it's-called – it was in the template. I exchanged the previous version of the .jpg for the new one and voilà! All's well with the world. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 12:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :: always denotes a template so it you see it editing that is what it is. To search for templates in the search bar, do not add the brackets. Type in, in this case, Template:Featured Character. DEmersonJMFM 12:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you! Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) New Users (?) and Welcome message Re: New Users The wiki has had a rash of new people joining it in the last two weeks and I don't know if they're legitimate new user accounts, or if they're Wikia Staff creating a user name to be able to do some work within the wiki. Example of three: User:LuisSawyer User:Мария321 User:UtaKAZAncyam The "Talk" page of all three accounts is highlighted in red, and I can't find that they contributed anything to the wiki. Has this happened in your wiki before, or do you know anything about it? Re: Welcome message One of the new users did add an image to her account and the Talk page had the "Welcome" message, but it didn't include a signature with my name, and I think that when I updated the MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon pages I must have accidentally deleted the code for latest Admin automatic setting (not that I remember seeing one). However, before I updated the message in the Welcome pages, I somehow managed to get into the screen that showed the automatic settings, and I remember seeing a , or something like it, at the end of the old messages. Do you know how to get into the screen that has the automatic settings? And how to check that my signature appears in the Welcome messages? Txs! :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 23:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to reply in two separate posts. For the new users, this is normal and yes it has happened on the Wiki I admin. Some people create an account and never use it. Additionally, they are most likely not Wikia Staff. Staff members would have the Staff tag next to their user name like Merrystar does. Their talk pages will stay red until someone (or the automated welcoming system) posts on them. Nothing unusual here. I'll be back for the second half. DEmersonJMFM 00:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, looking over your MediaWiki pages, yes, you did delete the automated signature. Add $3, not to the end of the posts. By automatic settings I believe you mean default messages, correct? All MediaWiki message pages can be found at . The only way for you to know that your signature appears after that is to look at the talk page of a new editor after you change them. The most recent Admin to edit will appear in the post. A welcome message will not be sent to any staff member, any Admin of other wikis, and people with zero edits. DEmersonJMFM 00:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::OK. I added the $3 to the welcome messages. Thank you for your help with this. :::Regarding the sudden influx of new user names: there was a problem with one of the templates and several staff members got involved in trying to fix it until Merrystar stepped in and got it done. That's why I was wondering where they were all coming from. Thanks again! Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just thought I'd let you know (since you've been so helpful with this) that I added the $3 to the welcome messages as you suggested, and someone created a new user account yesterday, but I had to manually copy/paste the welcome message to her Talk page because it did not appear automatically -- and the "S3" appears just as it is (I had to substitute it with the four tildes for my name to be included). This wiki is one serious fan blower. :-) :::::This is most likely due to a delay in the Wikia account that adds welcome messages to talk pages/message walls. Also remember that they have to make an edit to be welcomed. Yes, if you do copy and paste it, you need to remove $3 and add ~~~~ or ~~~ if custom.